Printed boards are known as carriers made of insulating material with firmly adhering conductive connections, wherein a printed board serves to mechanically attach and electrically connect electronic components. It is also known that the freedom of the designing of printed boards can be increased by using a flexible carrier material. So-called flexible printed boards can be arranged in a space-saving manner by folding them in an available limited installation space.
For establishing connections to electronic components, bonding surfaces and soldering surfaces are arranged on a flexible printed board. The bonding surfaces and the soldering surfaces are attached to a top of a flexible printed board in an expensive manufacturing process. The increasing miniaturization of electronic devices and a reduced available installation space for flexible printed boards that results from said miniaturization as well as new mounting and joining methods require flexible printed boards that are designed in such a manner that the top and a bottom arranged opposite the top are contactable.
It is also known that a flexible printed board can be contacted on both sides by bending a flexible printed board contacted on one side by 180° and by subsequent conglutination. Such flexible printed boards are expensive on account of the bending operation and the cold-bonding operation that have to be carried out manually. Furthermore, the durability of the cold-bonded joint in the bent region of the flexible printed board is not guaranteed, particularly under the influence of temperature. A highly reliable flexible printed board contacted on both sides will be achieved by a double-layer design of two flexible printed boards each of them being contactable on one side thereof, wherein a non-contactable surface of the first board and a non-contactable surface of the second board are conglutinated. Such a flexible printed board is expensive since two flexible printed boards each of them being contactable on one side thereof are used for the manufacturing of said flexible printed board.